To Love Qou
by Nehfi-Tirri
Summary: Q initiates a relationship with Picard, but Q's advances brings out dark memories from the past. Picard doesn't know, but hopes, he can overcome certain traumas he went through in his youth, with Q's help. P/Q Warning: Noncon ::On hold, indefinitely::


For Disclaimers, warnings and all that stuff, see Authors Note! It will hold for the whole story.

** To Love Qou**

**Chapter One: Unseen Qvisit**

Jean-Luc Picard, Captain of the USS Enterprise D, and one of the finest officers in the Star Fleet, stood alone in the Observations Room onboard his ship and gazed out on his first love: the stars. He had a forgotten cup of earl gray thee standing behind him on the table. Jean-Luc had loved the stars since he was a little boy and always known he wanted to be out here, between them. Now he was out here, amongst the star. And he wouldn't change that for anything. The captain had, at times, felt the longing for a more normal life, with a spouse and children, but it just didn't add up with the life he really wanted and craved. So he subtracted those things from his life and enjoyed what he did have: the stars, his beloved ship and ofcause, shipmates and wonderful friends. But it didn't hinder him in longing and dreaming once in a while...

Jean-Luc turned away from the window, he took his, by now, cold thee and raised the cup to his lips, taking a small sip. Grimacing at the cold liquor, he walked over to the food dispenser and placed the cup in it. With a tired sigh Picard began to walk back to his quarters.

The short journey back to his quarters seemed to last miles on end. He nodded to the few crew members he met along the way, but avoided being stopped or talked to. Finally, the captain reached his rooms, he stumbled into them and leaned tiredly against the closed doors. With closed eyes he took a deep breath. And another one. And one more.

He wasn't sure why, but it had been a particular exhausting day.

Jean-Luc pushed away from the door, he walked over to the shelves and gripped a bottle of wine from home. He placed it on the table and walked over to his bed, slipping out of his uniform and into some comfortable of-duty clothes. On his way back to the bottle, he gripped a wineglass and a book.

Half the bottle of wine and 47 pages later, Picard was as close to 'very relaxed' as he'd been for days, perhaps even weeks or months. He gave a deep sigh of contentedness. And fell asleep.

"Well, well, well, _mon capitaine_." A quiet voice said in the silent room. However there were no form to see anywhere. The only answer to the affectionate words were a soft snore. "You really do work yourself far to hard..." Again, there were given no answer, but the form of a dark headed figure appeared not half a meter away from the sleeping man.

Q took a small step closer to Picard, he removed the book which were on it's way to falling down from the hands holding it, and silently laid it down on the nearby table. Turning back to the slumbering form, Q raised his hand and gently laid his palm against Jean-Luc's cheek. The Captain stirred slightly under the warm touch, but stayed asleep.

"Hhm, I think we should lay you down somewhere more comfortable, huh _mon Capitaine_?" The entity said softly and traced his hand down Picards cheek. When he removed his hand, Jean-Luc gave a little whimper at the loss of warmth. A bittersweet smile graced the entity's lips. He wondered if the human were ever going to be so responsive towards Q in his wake.

With a very un-Q-like sigh, he bend down and picked the sleeping human up, bride-style, in his arms. Jean-Luc stirred again, but Q made sure he didn't wake. He cradled the human close in his arms and was very pleased to feel the human snuggle into his arms, as though he tried to steal his warmth. He walked over to the bed and carefully, as if he were dealing with glass, he put the captain down on his bed and covered him with the blanket.

Q sat down besides Picard, leaning against the headboard. He stretched his left leg out before him on the bed, so it lay parallel with the still-sleeping man. Besides him, Jean-Luc began to dream. But perhaps the silent intimacy of the entity had triggered something in the human. He stirred restlessly as what might have been a pleasant dream, turned into horrid memories of the past. Memories long-time suppressed by the captains concious mind.

* * *

I know it was short, but I wish to part my story places I find it convenient. Nest chapter will be Picards dream/memories. Hope you like! Please do drop a line if you did - And even if you didn't ;p 


End file.
